Pillow Talk
by SamTheExecutiveProducer
Summary: When Flaco Lombardi gives an overview of his current life while his significant other, Leon Powalski, lie sleeping next to him. Rated M for profuse cursing and casual sexual references. Oneshot.


**Hey guys, finally gonna write another story. Sorry it's been a while, I was going out with this guy and it all went crap a few weeks ago and stuff. But you know "'Cause I do not, accept any less, than someone just, as real, as fabulous. Don't want no paper gangsta, won't sign away my life too, someone who's got the flavour, but don't have no follow through."**

**That aside, this is the first story I've written from a first person narrative. It'll be a one shot and as I'm aware, a Leon x Falco story may be unusual compared to Falco x Fox and Leon x Wolf. To be honest, if 'Star Fox' was mine, Wolf would belong to Fox, but whatever.**

This is perfect. Led here; with my soul mate. Though it was never always like this between us. Granted on the field of battle, we used to be rivals, chase each other round and such, spout offensive comments too each other.

In retrospect, not much has changed. He's still narcissistic as before and I'm still a snarky little shit. But the difference is, we're each other's significant others and fuck around with each other in the bedroom; instead of tryin' to blast each other out of space, as opposition. Other than that, the great Leon and I, Falco Lombardi, have come to realise that even though our personalities are the same, they would seemingly clash a lot. I mean, when I want to go left, Leon usually wants to go right.

But despite this, our relationship is generally pretty stable. Neither him, nor I have ever broken up and reconciled, or ever assumed that he was cheating, nor has he ever assumed that of me. We may not appear to be perfect for each other, but you don't even fuckin' know.

Hell, on first glance, you would think we hate each other. We have a very love hate relationship. The best thing is; both of us can agree to disagree with some hot, angry sex. If ever we have an argument, which really isn't very often, we can both automatically agree that some awesome, aggressive fucking can settle our disagreements.

Considering how ridiculous he is in bed, I'm not complaining. You see, here's the deal. Both he and I can agree that communication between partners is key to any long term relationship, especially a marriage. Almost any relationship lacking communication is lacking an active sex life. How do I know this? Well, the fact that Leon and I go at it like rabbits on a regular basis and our relationship is very stable, kinda shows how much sex is worth.

I never feel obligated to have sex either and I don't imagine he ever does. You see, Leon has some special talents in the bedroom. Considering he's a chameleon, that tongue isn't just for show. I'm just saying it right up, he gives amazing oral. He's also not that bad with some massage oil. You haven't had the perfect massage until you've had a Leon Powalski supreme massage. It is the shit.

But it wouldn't be much fun for him if I was always on the receiving end now would it? Well its pretty good that I have a big donkey dick and that I have more than the motion of the ocean at my disposal. I never was one to bottom anyway, plus Leon's dick is pretty small anyway. But like I said; amazing oral.

Leon enjoys bottoming considering I have such a large package, plus I know how to use it as well, so that's a fuckin' bonus. It sometimes breaks the intensity of the moment when I can make him scream my name so loud, it makes me glad we don't have any neighbours and I generally tend to giggle slightly, to which he promptly tells me to _"Shut the fuck up and get back to fucking me, asshole."_. _"Oh Falco, Falco!" _Heheh, it always makes me feel accomplished.

Almost as accomplished as when the proposal came along. It was pretty funny, roughly a year ago, we were in the fancy restaurant. We'd been going out for a few months now, though we quickly came to realise that we were perfect for each other.

So after we'd finished our main course, I had planned to get down on one knee and pop the question. I had never anticipated that we would both get down on our knees at that point. We both bought fucking engagement rings and planned to propose to each other at the same fucking time. I swear I'd never laughed so much in my life.

Leon seemed pretty sore that I ruined his plan, luckily I knew his taste was in eccentric shit, so the ring I bought him was plastered with purple crystals. He seemed pretty pleased with that. Him and his fucking "fine" tastes. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

But back onto the wedding. The thing that really grinded my gears; was the publicity. I mean for fucks sake, we're only getting married and if it wasn't bad enough that the media was covering it, we had the god-squad extremists telling us our marriage was an abomination. I mean, yeah Leon's past with the Lylat system isn't all that pretty, but when you're like me, having saved a whole fucking system, you'd like to think the whole galaxy kinda owes you one.

I mean sure, we got what we wanted, but even though Fox, Krystal, Slippy, Peppy and I saved pretty much everyone from Andross, when I want to tie the knot with the man I love, it's such a big deal.

Pretty lucky both Star Fox and Star Wolf have vessels to escape the commotion. After Leon and I got married, we spent a month just travelling around different planets, going to resorts and such, just laying low and enjoying the sights.

We got back and everyone had a surprize party waiting. Pretty much everyone we cared about was there. The whole of both Star Fox and Star Wolf were waiting for us. We all got thoroughly wasted. Wolf spent a lot of his time with Fox, while also commenting on how Leon could ever find anyone who would want him, which, granted that Leon was somewhat offended, made me laugh.

Panther proceeded to spend the whole night telling me how much of a _"sly dog" _I was for laying Leon, which seemed slightly strange since he **is **my husband.

Slippy couldn't walk by his second beer and had to be taken home by a taxi which Peppy had called and Krystal got a lift home in a another taxi with Kat .After everyone had left, we went to bed and Leon spent the whole night with his legs wrapped around mine and his arms wrapped around my neck, snuggling up to my face. Kinda like he is right now. You'd never expect the great Leon to make himself seem visually vulnerable to anyone, but he knows he's safe with me.

Yeah, come hell or high water I'd lay down my life for that sweet motherfucker. I'm pretty sure he'd do the same for me. Hell, for all I know, another evil army could descend on the system tomorrow and Star Fox could be called to stand against it. Well at least if we'd be going, Star Wolf would be too and I would be able to fight alongside my other half.

Currently though, in the aftermath of the war, the system is under re-construction as much of it has been destroyed. Homes need rebuilding and both teams have been plunged into new jobs involving politics. Though neither Leon nor I have proper titles for our jobs, Fox, Peppy and Wolf seem to be working their butts off to get everything back in order. Heh, who'da thought Wolf would be working to rebuild the system after the damage he's caused. Alongside Peppy and Fox no less.

Maybe Wolf really had changed for the better. Hell what am I thinking?! Wolf **has** changed for the better, I mean, Leon had been working with Wolf longer than anybody. Also considering he's a seasoned psychopath, he still married me and we both a have an awesome thing going. If Leon's changed, of course Wolf has too.

It also feels like Fox has too. He always used to work so hard to be like James McCloud, but now it seems he works more to be his own man, not the man his father was. Took him long enough to learn to live for himself. Ha! Too bad the work on the galaxy is so demanding, I wouldn't mind going for nights out with the gang more often. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but Leon, but Panther and Wolf are both awesome guys to hang out with and along with my team, we make a great support network.

Hell, I never thought I'd have Panther and Wolf on speed dial a year or so ago!

But those times can wait. Works gotta be done first and foremost. At least I have my Leon with me. _Yeah, my Leon._


End file.
